Gone
by AngelicBubbles
Summary: WARNING: Very Gory and Bloody, do not like do not read. Its another one shot but with 2p!Britain, 2p!America, and with a hint of 2p!Canada. Basically this is what happens when you leave 2p!England...nothing good comes from this. This is mainly focused on America and England.


_"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"_ These were his final words as he ran out the door, the rain pouring down on his body, his uniform torn the blood dripping down his chest. His heart beat raced as he ran, more quickly and heard the roars behind him.

"No..." he said softly to himself as he took a quick glimpse behind him and saw the monstrosity...his own flesh and blood had finally snapped. "MATTHEW NO!" He screamed out as he threw himself to the ground away from the rampaging Canadaian that persectued him. He scrambled to lift himself up and hide, but he felt the grip of the man around his leg and throw him down again.

_'This can't be the end...not now...not by him...' _America finally thought to himself as he felt the man pin him down with his boot. The bear coming closer, its eyes a blood red, snarling, getting ready to take him. Matthew stood over him a croocked smile on his face, the sunglasses on his face broken his pupils small, the dark purple in his eyes almost black.

The man kept coming closer to him, bending down so that he was eye level with the other, staring his twin in the eyes. "_Finally..."_ was all the other could understand him say, his voice was so other worldy as if he wasn't a part of this world anymore. America steadied his breathing as the other moved his hand motioning for the bear to come. As he heard that bear take one step closer, America managed to swing his right arm around the Candain and throw a jab at the others' face.

Sending the Canadian back, America jumped up quickly and ran for it, the bear running behind him yet again. The rain stung his eyes as he moved around the thick trees that blocked his trail. The bear not taking notice of these things, broke through these trees with ease. Each tree that fell made his heart race as he ran; finally reaching the end of the trail he made a complete stop, almost falling over the edge. He looked down and was able to see a watery grave before him.

He fell to the ground as the mud around him dirtied him, his vision going blurry. He felt something hit him in the back of the head hard, sending his head forward, his sun glasses fell over the edge into the water. _"Shit!" _He yelled out, as he grabbed onto the ledge pushing his body weight back. He started hearing laughter behind him, a laughter too familiar...

Does he dare turn around? Was he ready to see the one who started his hell? The one who started his pain? He looked down to the ground gripping onto the ledge more tightly and spoke softly through gritted teeth, "_why are you here?"_ The man behind him smiled and walked ever so closely to the American by the ledge and with that some softness and hostility grabbed onto his head and pulled him back, colliding his head against the ground. The American grunted and surpressed the yell of pain that threatned to leave his lips.

The man looked down to him, the colors in his eyes swirling, showing the insanity that was held within him. Something that had snapped in him so long ago...a knife was in his hand and he dangled it over his face, that smile staying in place. _"What a wonderful family reunion don't you think?"_ He said the venom dripping from his almost playful tone he spoke to him in.

America hesitantly tried to bite at him trying to push him back but instead got a cut to his face, leaving a bloody scar stain his already bruised face. The Brit looked at the other pleased with his unfinished work and grabbed a hold of him by his hair and pulled him up from the ground. America yelled out in pain, grabbing hold of his hand that pulled him up. He opened his eyes slightly and looked ahead of him and saw, his twin standing at the end, the bear standing up like a man behind him.

All his brother would do was watch him suffer, watch the pain that was being reflected in his eyes. He tried remembering, _'what did I do...?'_ he thought and as if he had spoken it to the other, his brother spoke showing the hate he kept for him _"nothing." _America felt confused, his eyes going wide, _"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NOTHING! IF I DID NOTHING, THERE WOULD BE NO REASON FOR ALL OF THIS SH-"_ He was interrupted by a stab into his stomach by the man that held him up. Being kicked down in the same moment back into the mud. The other let out a chuckle as he circled him looking around to see where else to leave one of his, _sweet_ marks.

America put his hand to the wound, the warm blooding leaving his body, he trembled under all the massive pain he was feeling in that same moment. When it finally hit him..._ "nothing..."_ he said softly, remembering his childhood with the Canadian...how he wouldn't even try to help the other. How everything was always centered on him, they're upbringing, independence...

He glared back at his brother as he lifted his head from the ground trembling, _"your failure of a life isn't my fault..."_ He coughed out, gripping onto his wound more tightly, his brother in his fury went up to him and put his foot over his head shoving his face into the mud again. _"MY LIFE ISN'T THE FAILURE RIGHT NOW!"_ He yelled at him, Canada's whole body trembled the same way as his brothers', he wanted to end him so badly in this moment. To just tear down this nation and make him nothing, non-exsistent; he took his ax out in that moment getting ready to swing the blade and let it sink into his body, cutting him in two, Britain looked at him, still deadly a smile on his face. _"Not today" _was all he said, and need to, to make him drop his weapon.

Canada moved away from his brother looking down at his mangled body in pity, _"at the end...he isn't even worth it anyway..."_ he said simply, turning away from him and walking back to his bear. Britain laughed softly at the other's actions and walked in front of America's body. He could tell that the other was still alive by his fisique and bent down to his level. He placed a finger on his forehead and lifted his head up, America kept his vision to the ground. _"See what happens when you leave me?"_ He whispered softly into his ear laughing softly as he brushed his knife softly against his cheek.

America bit down onto his tongue, he wasn't ready for another slash to the face and decided to keep his mouth quiet. _"Oh? So now you decide to stay quiet...how __**lovely**__"_ Britain chirped grabbing the back of his head, lifting it up completely so that they were eye to eye. He moved his knife away from his cheek and stabbed him in the collar, a shrill cry eminatting from his former colonies mouth. He delited in this and started moving the knife down, still penetrating the other's body, to the middle of his chest.

_"I really did miss you when you left..."_ He said simply as he kept moving the knife down, all he got were screams of pain and heavy breathing from the American. He moved his face closer to the other and with his free hand, grabbed a hold of his face, making him face him. America glared at the other, choosing not to speak at all only made the Brit become more unstable. _"Whats wrong __**love**__? Cat got your tongue?" _He managed to yell out as he stabbed his stomach over the same wound from before, penetrating his hand.

America yelled out again, jerking his head forward bumping his forehead against the other man's head. Britain turned his head away from the blow, turning his knife and pushing it deeper into the other man's body. _"You little worm...you don't deserve the mercy I've always given you" _he said through his sharp toothed smile, America felt everything around him fade, his vision turning black. He couldn't take all of this anymore, he couldn't take the pain anymore.

He looked at the other, tears rimming his red eyes, he couldn't bring himself to beg, but the pain was just unbearable. Yet...his pride still got the better of him, Britain looked at the man and smiled maniacly as he saw the everlasting pain that showed over his face. He moved the knife away from his body and through it to the ground, he placed a hand under his chin and tilted his head up slightly to him. He placed a soft kiss against his lips, and finally with his other hand pushed him to the ground. America letting out a grunt as he fell back onto the ground.

_"Goodbye love, until later" _He said with a simple smile, he stood and walked away from the other leaving him in his pool of blood. All America was able to see was a thin figure leave, his vision finally going black.


End file.
